Sauvage, Irradiant, Dangereux et Arrogant
by Yuleo
Summary: Ca y est, il est mort. Tu es libre.


En vrai, je savais que j'allais en arriver là un jour… Avec un meilleur pote qui m'en parle tout le temps et qui me fait lire tout ce qu'il écrit, j'allais forcément tomber dans le Vanixel à un moment…

Mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas le premier Vanixel que j'écris, mais que l'autre sortira dans un bout de temps (ARRETE DE RIRE BORDEL NOE)

Berf, voilà ma première contribution sur ce ship que je ne shippe pas d'ailleurs. J'ai écrit ceci à contre cœur (presque).

Ecrit après avoir fini « D'un coup de fusain » de Cathy Ytar et en écoutant Bronski Beat (le remix de « 120 battements par minute »)

C'est très la maladie, c'est très le SIDA, âme sensible s'abstenir en gros.

Bonne lecture ! (et No', je te vois dans ton lit donc je peux me venger)

* * *

 **Sauvage, Irradiant, Dangereux et Arrogant**

Il est mort. Enfin.

Allongé dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital, le corps maigre et les yeux fermés. Il n'a même plus son putain de sourire au bord des lèvres. Il a l'air apaisé. Il est mort.

Tu es libre.

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu frottes tes mains l'une contre l'autre et tu le regardes. Le contemples. Te voilà libre, libéré de lui. Et putain, ça fait du bien.

Tu regardes ses os saillants, les bleus, les croutes, la boite de médicaments et les livres sur la table de chevet, la perche à liquide, les murs blancs. Le SIDA a gagné, il t'a volé ton mec. Mais là, t'étais prêt à le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

Y a même pas quelques jours tu serrais un oreiller contre toi pendant que des infirmières arrangeaient son lit. Oreiller supplémentaire qu'il avait eu grâce à sa capacité à faire chier le monde quand il voulait quelque chose. Un putain de sale gosse, un connard entêté, voilà ce qu'il était. Tu serrais l'oreiller contre toi, fort. T'en avais les jointures blanches. Et lui, avec son éternel sourire en coin, il t'avait balancé : « Tu sais qu'en Allemagne, c'est une arme blanche le coussin ? » Encore une de ses anecdotes inutiles qu'il aimait ressortir pour se donner un genre. Mais là, t'avais compris qu'il savait. Il savait que t'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui plaquer ce foutu coussin sur la gueule et d'appuyer de toutes tes forces. De tout arrêter, ici, maintenant, tout de suite. T'en pouvais plus. T'avais jamais signé pour ça.

De base, le SIDA, c'était une maladie de pédé. Donc, ça te concernait pas. Pas besoin de capote si la nana sous contraception. T'en mettais que si elle prenait pas la pilule, histoire d'être sûr de pas avoir de mioche quand même. Con mais pas irresponsable.

Puis t'avais rencontré ce mec : Marluxia. Et même si c'était un mec et qu'il puait le gay, t'avais envie de te le faire. Et lui, il l'avait vu, donc il te chauffait. Et t'avais compris que tu devais aussi l'être un peu, pédé, pour avoir envie d'un mec de cette façon-là. Alors, t'as commencé à vraiment mettre des capotes. Au cas où. Parce que maintenant, ça te concernait aussi. Mais c'était encore loin de toi.

T'avais continué à enchainer les coups d'un soir et les sexfriends. Puis, tu l'avais rencontré à une soirée étudiante. Tu retapais ta troisième année. Lui, il avait rien à foutre là, il était pas de la fac mais ça tu l'avais appris plus tard. Il avait prétendu être venu avec des potes mais t'avais pas vu la moindre trace de leurs culs de la soirée. Avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux flavescents et son putain de sourire, il avait capté toute ton attention. Tu le voulais, il l'avait vu, et il t'avait laissé avec une trique monstrueuse et un sous-entendu de « peut-être une autre fois ». T'aurais pu le butter, mais ça t'avait fait rire au final.

Tu l'avais cherché, guetté. Mais y avait aucune trace de ce connard nulle part, personne le connaissait. C'est lui qui était venu te trouver un soir, avec un énorme carton à dessin sous le bras. Il allait à l'école d'art du coin ce trou du cul, t'étais même pas allé jeter un œil. Et il avait attendu tout ce temps exprès, tu le savais. On te remarque facilement dans une foule vu que t'es une grande tige aux cheveux rouges. Mais il avait bien trainé deux semaines, à te faire poireauter comme pas possible, avant de venir te trouver. Vous aviez papoté cinq minutes, il t'avait invité chez lui et à peine la porte refermée tu t'étais jeté sur lui.

Vous étiez un couple dysfonctionnel. Tu continuais à aller voir à droite à gauche, filles et garçons. La fidélité ça a jamais été ton truc. Ça l'enrageait que t'ailles voir ailleurs, il supportait pas d'avoir aucune emprise sur toi. Surtout qu'il comprenait pas que t'aimes les deux, pour lui y avait que les mecs qui comptaient. Donc son ex. Un blondinet du nom de Ventus qui avait rien à voir avec toi. Tu savais qu'ils couchaient ensemble parce qu'il revenait avec son grand sourire, celui qui voulait dire qu'il était fier de faire du mal. Tu supportais pas l'idée qu'il ait l'odeur d'un autre sur lui, le sperme d'un autre en lui. Alors tu le jetais sur le lit pour le baiser pendant des heures, sauvagement

Au lit, vous vous battiez presque. T'avais des bleus, des griffures, des morsures, des suçons. Vous tachiez les draps de sang parfois. Ton corps c'était un champ de bataille. Le sien était presque pire. Et c'était vraiment bon. C'est pour ça que vous aviez loupé les premiers signes. Un bleu de plus ou de mains, ça changeait quoi ?

Il allait pas bien à un moment et il avait une putain de fierté tenace qui le poussait à refuser d'aller voir un médecin. Il voulait se soigner tout seul mais comme ça fonctionnait pas, tu l'avais poussé à aller aux urgences. Le côté gratuit l'avait convaincu. Ça faisait un an environ que vous étiez ensemble. Vous aviez chacun votre appart mais vous habitiez à deux dans l'un ou dans l'autre, en alternant. Vous vous crachiez dessus pour savoir qui irait habiter chez l'autre et vous lâchiez rien. Tu commençais à bosser aussi, petit job vu que t'avais pas eu ta licence. Il était rentré hyper grincheux comme quoi on l'avait fait chier avec des prises de sang à l'hosto. T'y avais pas fait attention. Pour dire vrai, tu t'en foutais, à tous les coups il avait juste une grippe. Puis les résultats étaient arrivés.

Séropositif. SIDA. T4 en chute libre. Vous vous étiez engueulés dès que vous les aviez eus en main. Pour une connerie sûrement, un truc pas important. Vous creviez de trouille. Lui, parce qu'il allait crever. Y avait pas de remède donc c'était la mort assurée de choper cette merde. Toi, t'avais peur pour toi. Vous l'aviez déjà fait sans capote une ou deux fois, un oubli ou un manque d'envie. Tu te protégeais avec tous les autres, et lui avec son ex. Donc tu flippais et t'avais immédiatement fait les tests : séronégatif. T'étais en bonne santé, mais avec ton mec mourant sur les bras.

C'est avec lui que t'as connu le SIDA, et t'étais en première ligne même si c'était lui le malade. T'as tout vu : les bleus qui apparaissent soudainement, la maigreur qui s'installe lentement, les plaies qui s'ouvrent toutes seules, la liste de médocs qui n'en finit pas et les soins journaliers. Le prix aussi, parce que toutes ces conneries, ça coûte cher.

Vous vous étiez déchirés comme pas possible. Tu refusais de coucher avec lui parce que t'avais peur de choper la maladie. Il refusait de prendre ses pilules pour te faire chier même s'il le payait après. Vous vous engueuliez pour n'importe quel prétexte, vous vous poussiez à bout. Et pourtant, vous restiez toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Ménage à trois donc : toi, lui et la maladie. Au départ elle se faisait discrète. Puis elle avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus de place en le bouffant au passage. Il était de moins en moins virulent, il avait moins d'énergie. A un moment il aavait arrêté d'aller en cours, plus la force. Il lui restait que le sarcasme comme arme et il hésitait pas à s'en servir. Puis l'hôpital, la chambre blanche et les visites quotidiennes. Et maintenant la mort.

Tu sais pas pourquoi t'es resté. Ça la foutait mal aussi d'abandonner son mec parce qu'il était malade. Déjà que t'as le rôle du connard de service dans ta bande de potes. Puis t'as vite compris que s'il gueulait aussi souvent c'était pour éviter de se chier dessus. Il savait qu'il allait crever et ça fait pas rien, même au grand Vanitas.

Il t'avait pourri la vie et même si sa famille vous aidait financièrement, t'avais quand même dû vendre ton appart pour aller habiter avec lui. Et t'avais bossé comme un chien pour aider à payer toutes les drogues et les frais médicaux. Tu te demandais quand même ce qu'ils lui foutaient dans les veines parce qu'à la fin, ses yeux avaient un jaune étrange. Comme si un chien avait pissé dedans. Il avait plus rien. Plus de panache, plus de beauté. Il te faisait plus bander depuis longtemps. Et clairement, tu l'aimais pas assez pour coucher avec ou même juste l'embrasser.

Alors ouais, t'es resté parce que « ça faisait bien ». Mais t'avais envie de te tirer depuis le début.

Et maintenant, il est mort. Plus de maladie. Le SIDA est sorti de ta vie. Tu es libre. Libéré de l'horreur. Libre de coucher avec qui tu veux. Libre de vivre seul. Libre de garder l'argent que tu gagnes. Tu veux rien de lui, aucun souvenir. Tu l'as porté à bout de bras, mais à contre cœur.

Et maintenant, Vanitas est mort.

Et toi, tu es heureux. Et vide à la fois. Et c'est con, parce que t'attendait que ça.

Mais voilà, tu sens un vide en toi. Parce que le mec pour qui t'as tout donné, il est plus là.


End file.
